bluehoodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Spelunking 101
Posted by: Exterminatus (06/07/2019) * E-Rank Description “I’m going on a good old-fashioned treasure hunt and I’d like you folks to help me out with it since I’ll be heading into unfamiliar territory. I would prefer familiar faces if at all possible, but I’m sure anyone you send my way will be more than enough for the job. Either way, it’ll be a long, deep delve into the Underdark so y’all better bring along plenty of supplies.” - Mr. Bannister Journals Atheryn Azarath (06/21/2019) As the ranking guild member, I, Atheryn, have decided to finally write a report for our most recent mission to the Underdark. It started simple enough, escort Mr. Bannister on a trip into the Underdark. The first couple of days were easy enough. A few obstacles threatened to put plus off the path, but using our wits we overcame them to finally reach a rather large cavern. Thereupon we encountered quite a few Ogres. We persevered and came across a Kobold who pointed us in the direction of a large ‘mean door’ further in the tunnel. We came upon the door and it spoke to us in an unfamiliar language, but luckily our rouges worked together to pick the hidden lock and we entered a vault filled with large gold pieces. Esau rushes in and grabbed some coins, triggering something to protect the vault. We quickly took care of the guardian although not without a couple of our members being downed. Our teamwork quickly got the unconscious back on their feet and while Mr. Bannister had the guardians attention, we struck it down. However we were trapped inside and without Mr Bannister’s lucky coin, we might have perished in the vault. All in all, a successful mission, although having our share cut down due to having to use the coin was a fair price to pay to live. D-1 pip, E-2 pip, F-3 pip - 350gp reward Enna Aloro (07/09/2019) OK, another day another journal. It looks like these jobs are being handed out left right and center with hot I'm walking into them, but a hefty purse means a prepared person I guess, even though most of my cash goes towards replenishing my stock there's a good amount here to leave me satisfied. I met up with the party, another bunch of new faces, how the guild hall accommodates this many people will always be a mystery to me, it's like a town within the actual city. All of them seemed straightforward and happy, albeit the wizard seemed a little green, but hey till yesterday I was the exact same, sort of looking in the mirror.... if the mirror had horns. Ah well. We went to find the trusty man Richter who teleports us places when need be, he seemed grumpier than usual, turns out he wasn't paid his wages, so we'll have to take that up with whoever actually runs the joint and off we went.... same place as yesterday, bunch of elementals around... and they're hitting each other, lovely. We found Mr. Bannister, a happy little guy with a lust for treasure and a map he recently got, must have them often with how he acquires these things... We were told that it would be a week trek so to anyone reading this currently... bring food, you'll actually need it... We came across a few obstacles, these dastardly made Underdark tunnels sure have a lot of different faults in them, not to mention what's gonna jump out at you, but the hardest part was the long arduous walk day after day, enough to numb a mind of all joy, I can see why the drow are so grouchy and humorless. We did meet a guy who was interested in seeling a few things to us, weird name and all. If you put honest in their name it doesn't make them any more honest. Eventually we heart a few noises coming from ahead, they seemed to be fighting, but over what I couldn't tell you at all, albeit when we went out Mr. Bannister's light shone like a torch for us to be served up with a couple of arrows pointing at us, and soon enough gargantuan beasts came from the dark, slamming us all over the place with their meaty appendages. but they weren't too much of a match, after all, I'm around and that's enough to get through even the darkest of times. We went a little further into the cave as per the halflings instructions and soon found more of those beasts, deformed with more limbs than they should have, abominations to be sure. ONce again quickly disrupted, though the wizard seemed to be running on fumes as we found a little crack in the wall, finding a guy named Meek who was happy enough to lead us to the 'mean door' so to speak, and gave us a little food as well as a way of thanks, nice lil' guy. Furthermore, we finally reached the door, and it spoke in this super weird tone, but Vimak told me he wanted a show, so a show he would receive, and I played that flute so hard the devil would have bowed his head and given me a golden pan flute. it seemed to rumble and open up to what we wanted.... though not everyone was happy as before we had time to gather up out energy and wits, a giant golem appeared and smacked us around, with a giant cup(?) * there are lots of words surrounding "cup" which have been crossed out as she struggled to find the right word for it" As well as a little minion that seemed to be throwing stuff at us, though the minion was quickly routed, the golem knocked our lovely fighter down, luckily that isn't the end for people like me, and we managed to defeat it, with a satisfied smile Mr. Bannister used a weird item and took us home once more. Back at the camp and the elementals are bashing each other no more, a victory in my book, even if they both have a little brain damage. I told them about Richter and Jesus did they send a chest his way, lucky guy I can only dream of that much gold. But the mission was a success, I think this is getting easier for me now, I'm getting used to how this works, I'll fit in fine. A journal By Enna Aloro- Bringing lore to the world [ Mission Success]